


Eat Your Heart Out

by antivanitas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Breeding, Creampie, Floor Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Stomach Bulge, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro, Werewolf/Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanitas/pseuds/antivanitas
Summary: Maybe he needs to be here to feel more human.  This is what humans do--they get drunk, they get merry, and they party like they don’t have work the next morning.  Three days ago, Shiro had been under the impression that he belonged with those swaying bodies on the dance floor.  That he belonged in this mass of humanity, when he’s really more of an outsider than he could have originally predicted.The shot is placed in front of him just as a warm body approaches his right side.





	1. Chapter 1

_ We’re...different, Takashi. _

Shiro downs another shot of Jameson, knowing it won’t do a goddamn thing.  He could pay for the most expensive whiskey in the world, brew his own craft beers, ferment his own world class wine--but none of it would get him drunk.  Finally, at twenty-fucking-five, it makes sense.  He knows, now, why he has always lagged behind his friends at parties, and why he’s never understood the rumored pleasures of being blackout drunk.

That’s the thing about super healing, see.  That’s what it means to have a liver and a blood circulation system that literally repairs itself before you can even  _ approach _ the concept of tipsy.

Shiro closes his eyes against the flashing, neon lights of the club and tries to block the pounding music.  He can feel it competing inside of his ribcage with his heartbeat, and even  _ that _ gets him thinking--is his heart rate normal?  Is any part of him  _ normal _ ?

He raises a finger towards the bartender to indicate another shot.  Said bartender appears confused, but takes Shiro’s obvious coherency as the result of a sky high tolerance, and shrugs as he reaches for the liquor.

While his burning Irish drink is being poured, Shiro turns on his stool to glance at the rest of this place.  He’s never actually been here, before.  The overwhelming scents and loud noises have appeared to draw him closer without him realizing.  Humanity, it seems, is a terrifying magnet, for him.

It’s not like werewolves have blood lust, but wanting to scent everything in his path is certainly a newfound need.

Maybe he needs to be here to feel more  _ human _ .  This is what humans do--they get drunk, they get merry, and they party like they don’t have work the next morning.  Three days ago, Shiro had been under the impression that he belonged with those swaying bodies on the dance floor.  That he  _ belonged _ in this mass of humanity, when he’s really more of an outsider than he could have originally predicted.  

The shot is placed in front of him just as a warm body approaches his right side.

Shiro turns, glass betwixt his fingers, to witness the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen.  His hair is black and tousled and  _ perfect _ , begging to be played with.  His eyes are dark, and sparkling with the lights of the club, reflecting violets and blues.  His skin, perfect and smooth, is showing quite extensively, thanks to a pair of shorts and a loose, flowing crop top.

“Hi,” the boy says.  Christ, his voice.

Shiro has to remember that he’s in a conversation, right now.  He’s being addressed by this  _ angel _ and he’s expected to respond in a coherent, understandable fashion.  “Uh.  Hi.”

Good attempt.  You can’t blame him, really, when something so gorgeous is overwhelming all of his heightened senses.

The corner of the boy’s mouth quirks and Shiro’s gaze is immediately drawn to it, contemplating the other shapes his mouth could make.  He’s likely finding it amusing that Shiro is so flustered, but Shiro is too caught within his own head to care.

“I wanna buy you a drink,” the boy says simply.  “My name is Keith.”

“What?” Shiro asks, without thinking.  There is so much to process, right now.  A beautiful being with the name  _ Keith _ , said beautiful being buying him a  _ drink _ .  Shiro is a simple man.  His mind wasn’t meant to handle this.  “Oh, uh...my name’s Shiro.”

“Does that mean I can buy you a drink?” Keith smirks.  “ _ Shiro _ ?”

Oh, right.  Shiro flushes.  “I don’t know--I was thinking about cutting myself off.”

Keith hums and slides closer to him, lining the warmth of his body along Shiro’s side.  “So, does that mean you’re already drunk?”

Shiro scoffs.  “I wish.”

“Then, you’re in your right mind enough to come home with me.”  Keith doesn’t even flush.  Shiro can’t believe his forwardness, and he would never be so  _ brave _ .  But, the man appears determined.  “I’ll buy the Uber instead of a drink.”

_ Holy shit _ .

“I just met you,” Shiro stutters, and he knows he’s blushing.  Keith giggles, and it’s the most musical sound Shiro has ever heard, and he feels the wild urge to hear it again.  As soon as possible.

“Is that a no?”

Shit.  Shiro pauses, unsure.  He  _ never _ does this.  He never goes home with strangers, and he certainly doesn’t have the gall to flirt with someone within the first ten seconds of meeting them.  And, God, Keith is his type.  Small, pretty, with wide eyes and trim hips.  His two front teeth have the smallest space between them, adding an adorable aspect to his already flawless appearance.

He’ll never get another chance like this.  This has never happened before--it’s safe to say that it won’t ever happen again.

“No--I mean, yes.  I mean, no.”  Shiro coughs, and runs a hand through his white fringe.  “I mean...y-yeah.  I’ll go home with you.”

Keith is already pulling out his phone and navigating to Uber.  Shiro’s heart pounds.  Is this a one night stand?  Is this what it feels like?  He’s watched Matt achieve several of them, but never considered doing it himself.  He doesn’t  _ want _ it to be a one night stand, either; if he can get Keith’s number, he’ll call it a successful night.

Keith locks his phone, glances up at Shiro, and smiles so beautifully that it takes Shiro’s breath away.  He’s almost inhumanly gorgeous.  “Let’s wait outside.  You can keep me warm.”

Dumbly, Shiro agrees.  He nearly trips over his feet as they step into the cool night air, and they watch the city pass them by.  It’s then that Shiro realizes Keith is wearing practically  _ nothing _ .  Without thinking, he wraps his arms around Keith and pulls him closer--instantly, he feels a sense of calm.  An innate warmth that he’s never experienced.

“Mm,” Keith mumbles appreciatively.  This is moving so fucking fast.  Shiro questions whether or not he’s actually sober.  “You smell nice.”

Shiro tries not to moan when Keith buries his face in his neck.  Shivers overwhelm him when Keith drags his teeth across the column of Shiro’s throat.  Shiro actually feels Keith’s chest rumble with a  _ whimper _ .

It’s then that the Uber arrives, and Keith drags Shiro into the backseat.  Comforting, artificial heat surrounds them.  The driver confirms the address, gives Keith an odd look, and settles his phone into the holder on the dash.

“I live in the middle of nowhere,” Keith says, sheepishly.  “I promise I’m not a serial killer, or anything.  It’s my dad’s old ranch.”

A serial killer?  Keith is small enough that he wouldn’t be able to fight off a six-year-old.  Shiro gives him a quick laugh, and the driver stays silent.  He can probably sense that the two of them are involved, and about to go fuck each other until they can’t breathe.

Shiro hasn’t fucked anyone in a  _ while _ .  Keith doesn’t seem to notice his apprehension, though.  A pale, slim hand is sliding across his thigh, and the driver’s music drowns out Shiro’s quiet groan.  

“You’re already excited,” Keith whispers into his ear, his hand pressing between Shiro’s legs.  And, yeah, he’s  _ hard _ .  “Am I really that cute?”

Shiro feels a flush, hot and fiery, creeping up his spine.  Swallowing, he croaks, “You’re a little more than that.”

Keith is almost disturbingly nonplussed.  He just hums approvingly, nosing along Shiro’s throat once more.  Shiro would absolutely  _ not _ mind if Keith were to leave a few bruises there, even though they’d heal in just a matter of seconds.  

Shiro shoves that thought neatly into a box, which he stashes deep inside his mind.  This night is supposed to be a distraction, he tells himself.

Outside, the scenery changes from flashing city lights, to softly lit suburbs, to the blackness of a two lane highway.  Shiro swallows--this is going to be an expensive ride, but Keith knew that, didn’t he?  He doesn’t seem to care.  His slender fingers are brushing against Shiro’s hair, gripping onto the longer parts and  _ pulling _ Shiro’s head to the side.  Keith is practically climbing into his lap, whispering tiny moans as he nips and licks and kisses Shiro’s neck.

Shiro doesn’t even notice their arrival--the driver coughs impatiently, and Keith seems to be awoken from a trance as he pulls away.  He doesn’t appear bashful, though.  He smirks, and hands the driver a twenty for a tip.  Shiro’s never seen anyone tip with  _ cash _ before, let alone with a fucking twenty.

If Keith has any expendable income, he certainly doesn’t show it.  His house  _ is  _ in the middle of nowhere.  As Shiro climbs out of the car, he sees that they’re surrounded by the sprawling desert, reigned in by a decaying fence.  The house is one story, is run-down, and looks as though it hasn’t been occupied in years.

The headlights reflect onto Keith striding towards the front door before they turn away.  Shiro’s eyes are drawn to the way Keith’s hips sway, and to the way Keith glances over his shoulder, beckoning him closer.  Sans that, Shiro probably would be paying attention to the red flags.        

And, inside, the home is no less dilapidated.  It has cracks in the walls, and appears to have only two rooms.  A living room to their left, and a bedroom just ahead, with a small and seemingly unusable bathroom to the right.

Keith does not show any embarrassment towards his less-than-extravagant living situation.

As soon as the door shuts, Keith is on him.  Keith pants, heavy and dark, against Shiro’s neck--curious and impatient hands crawl up Shiro’s stomach, exploring.  Shiro  _ floods _ with arousal, even though he’s already painfully hard.  Keith doesn’t ignore that.  A knee is pressed between Shiro’s legs, and Shiro nearly desperately grinds against it.

Keith bites so hard that it draws blood.

Shiro hisses, his fingertips pressing so hard against Keith’s hips that he knows he’s going to leave bruises.  But, Keith has paused.  His breathing has ceased, and he’s eerily still.  Shiro, still blinded by the blood rushing through his head, has about enough awareness to pull back.    

Keith’s eyes are dark.  But, not with lust.  They’re  _ black _ .  All color is gone, including his white scleras, and his teeth are bared.  Shiro’s heart skips.  Keith twitches, like he can hear it, and an inhuman growl starts low in Keith’s throat.

Before Shiro can even begin to think what’s happening, Keith has him on the floor.  A hand is gripped tightly around his windpipe.  Shiro’s heart slams against his ribcage, but Keith has him pinned, and he’s fucking  _ gnashing  _ his teeth like an animal.

“ _ Werewolf _ ,” he spits.  “How didn’t I smell you?”

Oh.   _ Oh _ .

“You’re a vampire,” Shiro breathes, mostly for himself, because he need to convince himself Keith is real.  He needs to  _ remember _ that this life is his, now.  Vampires are  _ real _ , now.  As real as he is.  “I’m--wait.  I’m new at this.”

One of Keith’s newly appeared fangs pokes out from under his lip as he frowns.  “ _ What _ ?”

“I just turned twenty-five,” he stutters, as though that clarifies something.  “I--I didn’t know about it until, like, a week ago.  I can’t even--I couldn’t  _ tell _ that you were a--yeah.”

A fucking  _ vampire _ .

Keith’s shoulders slump, and he looks genuinely confused.  Shiro is quite surprised that his erection hasn’t flagged, but maybe he has a thing for being almost murdered by cute vampiric boys.  “You’re too new to have a scent, then.”

“Uh.  Thanks?”

“So, I can feed from you.”

“ _ What _ ?!”

Keith surges forward and yanks Shiro’s head to the side, before plunging his fangs into Shiro’s jugular.

The feeling is unexpected, to say the least.  Shiro’s vision goes white, his body is rushed with heat, and he feels the most  _ intense _ pleasure deep in his core.  He doesn’t recognize the groan that falls from his lips, nor the sudden and vicious urge to flip Keith around and  _ knot him _ .  It’s animalistic, all-consuming, and it just keeps  _ going _ .

Something snaps.  Shiro goes from a horny, slightly confused human to an instinct-driven animal.  

Keith isn’t done, but Shiro throws him off as blood drips down Keith’s chin.  For a moment, the vampire appears shocked, but Shiro remedies this by flipping him and shoving him face-first to the floor.  All Shiro can focus on is  _ breeding _ this tight little fuck--making him  _ behave _ .  Shiro keeps a strong pressure in the middle of Keith’s back as he drags his hips back, nearly ripping Keith’s shorts in an attempt to get him undressed.

“F-fuck,” he hears Keith whimper.  “Wait, I--”

Shiro discovers quickly that Keith is dripping wet, not hard.  Appreciatively, with a dark gaze, he spreads Keith with his fingers.  It’s filthy, the way Keith shivers and moans.  Shiro’s index slides through Keith’s slick while his other hand deftly unbuttons his own jeans.

There’s no foreplay, here.  Shiro is quick and dirty when he shoves his glistening fingers between Keith’s lips, and ruts his hips hard against Keith’s ass when he feels sharp fangs.  His cock slides between Keith’s thighs, and it’s so  _ hot _ and  _ wet _ that Shiro’s mind goes blank.

“Too big,” Keith breathes, whines, but he only cants his hips back once more.  “You’re too--you’re gonna  _ break _ me.”

Shiro smirks, aligning his cock with Keith’s hot cunt.  “Good.”

He shoves inside, causing Keith’s cheek to scrape across the floor; he watches the vampire claw at the wood, watches his mind shatter at the force of Shiro’s thrust.  Shiro is immediately surrounded by  _ tight _ warmth.  Almost too tight.  It’s nearly painful, as Shiro pushes every inch of himself deeper into Keith’s core.

“It’s too  _ big _ ,” Keith moans as his voice breaks.  “Fuck!”

“You take it so well, though,” Shiro tells him sweetly.  “You really want my knot, don’t you, baby?”

“You can’t,” Keith breathes, but he cries out in ecstasy when Shiro thrusts hard enough to make him shudder.  “ _ God _ .  It’s--I’ll get--”

_ Pregnant _ .

“I know, baby,” Shiro assures him.  It’s so easy to fuck him into the floor, now.  So easy to make Keith scream.  “I’m gonna fill you up and  _ breed _ you.”

Keith’s eyes are glassy as he tries to glance over his shoulder.  Something breaks in his expression, and his muscles relax.  Shiro has finally won him over, has he?

“Please,” Keith then begs.  “I  _ need it _ .”

Shiro feels a rush of satisfaction when the base of his cock swells.  He pulls back just enough to watch Keith’s cunt stretch beautifully--to see the exact moment where Keith accepts that he was  _ made _ to take Shiro’s knot.  Shiro’s vision goes blurry when he brushes his fingers across Keith’s abdomen and feels the head of his cock, bulging just enough to show.

“You’re so deep,” Keith gasps.  “God,  _ knot me _ , Shiro,  _ please _ \--!”

When Shiro comes, the bump grows, and come drips from Keith’s cunt and down his thighs.  Shiro bites  _ hard _ into Keith’s shoulder, growling desperately that Keith is  _ his _ .  He feels Keith spasm and shake, and watches as the vampire’s eyes roll back, satisfied to be filled and bred. 

Shiro, hot and hard and  _ needy _ , leans over Keith’s back and runs the tips of his fingers over Keith’s lips.  He presses against his fangs, almost teasingly, as if to show how  _ useless _ they are when he’s being bred and used.

“We’re just getting started.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry this took so long i feel horrible for it ):

When Shiro opens his eyes, the ambient light coming from the candle on the bedside table greets him.  It smells like juniper berries. Shiro knows that he’ll remember that for the rest of his life, and he’ll always know Keith as this--soft, flickering, and burning hot at his core.

Keith is fire, and is turning Shiro to malleable creosote in his wake.

Shiro doesn’t remember every moment of the last day and a half, but he does know that he’s never fucked so much in his life.  He’s insatiable, to the point of not being able to control his instinctual impulses. And, Keith? Keith has been...submissive, to say the least.

Keith tries  _ so hard _ to take control.  Sometimes, he almost convinces himself that he has the upper hand, until Shiro sinks inside of him.  Then, Keith is  _ mindless _ .  A drooling, babbling mess.  Shiro doesn’t know the biological implications of that, but Keith seems to be enjoying himself.  Shiro has considered, perhaps twice,  _ letting _ Keith have his way, for a change.  After all, the feeling of Keith’s fangs deep within his neck caused him to lose control completely.  He wants to chase after that, to have it a second time.

At some point, in between blurs of fucking Keith into the floor, they moved to the bed.  The sheets are dotted with splatters of blood and come. It would be disgusting, but Shiro’s instincts see it as a kind of a nest.  If  _ anyone _ else walked into the house, right now, Shiro would growl and attack like the animal he is.

The thought of Keith being his mate is distant, but prevalent, all at once.

Keith sleeps beside him, now.  He is, of course, gorgeous when he sleeps.  He’s always so gorgeous. And, really, being in bed with such a beautiful creature should be enough for anyone.  There are men who would kill to be where Shiro is now.

But, Shiro wants more.

He attempts to rouse Keith with a gentle shake of his shoulder.  Keith has long abandoned his attempts at appearing human, so when his eyes flutter open, they’re a deep and eternal black.  A listless smile appears, and Keith rolls onto his back to stretch like a cat. 

Shiro growls at the sight.  He crawls overtop of Keith and drags his teeth down the column of Keith’s throat, mimicking the vampire’s only weapon.

“I don’t know much about werewolves,” Keith admits shyly.  “Do you need to eat? Because it’s been a few solid days of fucking.”

Shiro smirks at the open opportunity to make his comment.  “The only thing I need to eat is  _ you _ .”

Keith  _ whimpers _ , but laughs weakly all the same.  “Corny.”

To follow through with his words, Shiro moves down Keith’s body, dragging his tongue across his cool skin.  Keith arches, moans, and grips the bars of the headboard. He knows better than to touch what he isn’t  _ told _ to touch, even though Shiro can see him struggling not to entangle his fingers into the werewolf’s hair.

“That feels so  _ good _ ,” Keith sighs, rolling his hips.  “Oh, my God. Shiro…”

“I know, baby boy.”

Keith is wildly sensitive to Shiro’s actions, no matter how small.  He’s been that way since they started, squirming at every kiss and movement of Shiro’s tongue.  So, when Shiro flicks his tongue across Keith’s clit, the vampire releases a gasp, loud and dramatic.

“I wanna do it,” Keith mutters nonsensically, and Shiro doesn’t understand what he means until Keith is reluctantly shuffling to sit up.  “Please, I wanna…”

“You want to what?” Shiro asks.  

Keith doesn’t answer verbally.  Instead, he uses surprising strength to flip the two of them, and climbs overtop of Shiro with ease.  The movement is so fast, and Shiro is still getting used to the whole idea of super speed, so it jarrs him out of focus for a moment.

Then, before he can react, Keith is straddling Shiro’s face and bracing himself on the headboard.  He still seems to be waiting for permission, but his thighs are shaking, and Shiro grips them to steady them.

He pulls, not-too-gently, until his tongue is warm and wet against Keith’s cunt.

It’s not long before Keith is grinding against Shiro’s lips, desperate for more friction and more  _ anything _ .  His body is quivering, and though he’s on top, he must know he’s completely at Shiro’s mercy.  When Shiro glances up at his lover, Keith’s cheeks are flushed and two tiny fangs are peaking out from his bitten lip.

Shiro reaches up Keith’s back, and grips the vampire’s hair, pulling his head backwards to expose his neck.  Something snaps within Keith, then, and their position changes rapidly once more.

Keith is straddling Shiro, still, but his lips are by the werewolf’s neck.  Shiro remembers the feeling of being bitten. It was certainly not unpleasant, but it was short-lived, and he wants to experience it for more than just a few seconds.  Without thinking, he scratches down the length of Keith’s back.

His sharpened claws are more prominent than he remembers, he thinks.  They’d leave trails of blood if Keith could bleed.

“Bite me,” he nearly begs.  

“I intend to,” Keith sings.  The air grows hot and Shiro’s ears ring.  Something has changed, and Shiro isn’t sure  _ what _ that something is, but Keith has power, now.  He has control.

It’s apparent in the way that Keith’s pinpoint fangs drag teasingly across Shiro’s neck.  Two little needles that cause Shiro’s heart rate to soar, as they come dangerously close to his jugular.  Keith is still dripping above him, and Shiro is shocked out of his trance by the feeling of his cock rubbing against Keith’s swollen clit.

“I always love this part,” Keith whispers, stalling.  “Watching them get all flustered, until they can barely think.  I love the sounds they make when I  _ bite _ them...how hard they get…”

Jealousy, uncontrollable and vicious, slides up Shiro’s throat, until he spits, “I’ll kill them.”

Keith  _ moans _ .  “Fuck,  _ please _ .  I want to watch you rip someone apart, for me.”

Shiro is shaking with need, at this point.  “Just bite me, come  _ on _ .”

“God, you’re  _ so _ hard, Shiro...and I’m so  _ wet _ , and you could just fuck me, slam into me…”

“Keith--”

“Your hard cock inside of me, until I can feel you in my throat.  You’re so thick, you know that?” Keith grinds against Shiro, allowing his dripping cunt to make a mess between their bodies.  “I thought you weren’t going to fit, at first. Bigger than anyone I’ve ever had.”

Shiro can’t take it any longer.  He spreads Keith open, and isn’t shy as he slides his cock between Keith’s folds.  When he drags Keith down onto him, the vampire chokes out a moan, and Shiro feels the  _ pop _ of fangs jutting into his throat.

The effect is immediate.  Shiro gasps, and sees white, and everything around him starts to spin.  Suddenly, it’s all about Keith. Keith’s cunt, Keith’s perfect waist, his smooth skin, even the way he smells.  Shiro throbs inside of him, and Keith’s breath hitches against his neck. Then, Keith is jostled too much, and his fangs drag, and blood drips down his chin.

Shiro’s neck is thrumming with energy, seering his mind.  He feels a growl start low in his chest. There’s something so incredibly  _ hot _ about seeing Keith lose his mind.  Watching him break. Shiro sees with blurry vision as Keith’s mouth drops open.  Shiro rams up into him so hard that tears form in Keith’s eyes.

“That’s so good,” Keith whispers, voice completely shattered and coherent thought nearly erased.  “Oh, my  _ God _ , Shiro…”

Shiro feels some hypnotic pull, telling him that he’d do anything to make Keith happy.  Distantly, he knows it’s some kind of thrall--whether or not Keith is acting instinctually or purposefully is still up for debate.  Regardless of the reason, Shiro feels himself forget who he is.   
  
“I want you to breed me,” Keith breathes against his bite, which is dribbling blood that is quickly caught by a cool tongue.  “If you mate with me, you’ll only want  _ me _ .  Won’t you, Shiro?”

Keith’s voice is far away and all-consuming at the same time.  Shiro feels his low, alluring voice throughout his entire body, and he thinks,  _ yes _ .  Of course he’ll only want Keith.  He’s only ever wanted  _ Keith _ .  He’s not sure if wolves mate for life, but if they do, the feeling Shiro is currently experiencing tells him that he certainly won’t mind if that’s the case.

“You want it?” Shiro asks, low and dark.  “Are you sure you want it?”

Keith nods desperately, clenching his fists as they rest on Shiro’s chest.  His brows are drawn together, as he tries to take as much of Shiro as possible inside of him.  Shiro pushes his fingers against Keith’s abdomen until he can  _ feel _ himself.

If he successfully breeds Keith--comes inside of him and fills him up until he’s dripping--that’s it.  They’ll be bonded for life. Three days ago, Shiro didn’t even want a  _ boyfriend _ .  Now, being Keith’s mate for the rest of his life is all he can think about.

The past few times he’s come inside of Keith, he’s been wearing a diaphragm.  It’s not exactly sexy, but Keith boasts he always wears one when he goes out looking for prey, just in case.  That statement lead to a long round of possessive fucking. Still, it explains why Keith didn’t allow Shiro to breed him on their first night together--Keith had reservations about making such a commitment.

Right now, there’s no doubt.  Not a shred of it. All he wants is Keith, Keith, Keith, for the rest of his life.  The initial heat of finding a potential mate has faded, and so his mind isn’t clouded by instinct and lust.  It would work. If he tried to breed Keith, it would happen.

Keith is pressing Shiro’s palm against his womb as he rides Shiro’s cock.  Keith gasps for air every time they feel that tell-tale bump that shows just how deep Shiro is, right now.  Keith clenches around him, causing Shiro to groan helplessly.

Shiro takes hold of his floating rational thought and brings it down to Earth.  “Do you really want this? You’d--you’d be pregnant. For real.”

Keith, as if to make his point clear, rises off Shiro’s cock.  It leaves them both feeling empty in different ways, and Keith straddles Shiro a little wider.  “I want it.”

They lock eyes.  Keith is dead serious.  Slowly, Shiro nods.

Shiro watches with fascination, hands flat on Keith thighs, as his vampire reaches inside of himself.  The small piece of latex is placed on the nightstand. It hits Shiro like a tidal wave--Keith is completely unprotected, right now.  Completely vulnerable. Breedable. 

He can’t take it.

He flips them, but forces Keith onto his stomach.  Then, he grabs Keith by the waist and pulls him until his ass is in the air.  He looks so goddamn  _ presentable _ .  Shiro’s finger swipes across Keith’s cunt, smirking when his finger comes away soaked.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he says lowly and with wonder.  “Christ, Keith…”

“I need it,” Keith whines.  “I need you to fuck me--I need your knot.”

Shiro’s world spins.  His cock grows even harder, and it bumps against Keith’s clit.  The vampire cries out, his arms giving up their support. “Fuck,  _ please _ .”

Shiro guides his cock with his hand to sit at Keith’s entrance.  After one, two deep breaths, he pushes himself inside, and slides all the way to his base.

“Fucking shit,” Keith gasps, shoving his hips back desperately.  “Oh, fucking-- _ Shiro _ .”

With a palm keeping Keith steady by the small of his back, Shiro forces himself forward.  Then, again. And again. With each thrust, Keith’s moans grow more and more broken. He’s nearly sobbing, and reaching between his legs to press hard against his clit.

Shiro hangs his head forward, lost in the primal feeling of Keith’s wetness.  His warmth. He can feel the base of his cock swelling, and when he glances down, Keith is stretching to accommodate him.  Shiro spreads Keith apart, just to watch him get pushed to his limits.

“Come inside me,” Keith begs.  Shiro can feel himself pushing against Keith’s cervix.  “Shit, just make me pregnant--”

Finally, Shiro’s knot is completely inside of his vampire.  He grips Keith’s hair with a shaking hand and pulls back, like he’s trying to force Keith to stay in place.  Trying to keep him locked, because Shiro can’t even move, anymore.

Keith helps.  He clenches and contracts as Shiro throbs inside of him, and he’s so close.  So fucking close. Keith decides to finish them off with words.

“You’re so big,” Keith whimpers, mindlessly shoving himself backwards like he can make Shiro push deeper.  “I can feel you--first to breed me, and come all the way inside me. You’re so hot, fucking my tiny cunt until I come on your cock--”

Shiro shivers, feeling himself on the verge.  “Fuck, Keith…”

“Give it to me,” Keith pleads.  “Fill me up with your come, Shiro, please--!”

Keith’s fingers swipe between his thighs and onto the sheets, and he giggles, delirious.  “Oh, fuck, you’re making me drip...Shiro, my pussy is so  _ wet _ .  I need your  _ knot _ .  I need you to make me _ pregnant _ , please, just give me your hot come, I need it.”

That does it.  Shiro is spilling inside of him, knot bursting, as he grips Keith’s hips hard enough to bruise.  He sees stars when Keith screams, coming so hard around Shiro’s dick that he gushes. Keith shakes, and he’s drooling, milking Shiro’s cock until they both finally collapse onto the mattress.

Keith’s smile is lazy.  Shiro tries to move, before remembering that he’s plugging Keith, keeping him filled with come until Keith is finally bred like the toy that he is.  Shiro feels between Keith’s thighs, and his clit is still so sensitive. Keith sighs and jolts and quivers, like he’s come again just from the touch.

Keith giggles again when he feels his stomach.  “Look...you came so much.”

Shiro looks.  It’s subtle, but there’s a bump where Keith’s womb is.  He presses against it, and Keith becomes even more of a shaking mess.  “Fuck, fuck--!”

“You’re my little whore, now,” Shiro growls to him, biting Keith’s neck.  He leaves a mark, exactly where Shiro’s pin prick wound is currently seeping blood.  “You’re getting pregnant right now, you know that?”

Keith nods, unable to wipe the stupid grin from his face.  “Feels so good…”

“I’m breeding you,” Shiro tells him, rubbing circles around Keith’s clit.  Keith forces himself further onto Shiro’s cock. “You’ll be all swollen, soon…”

“I want more,” Keith sobs.  “I want more of your come.”

“Greedy little slut,” Shiro smirks.

Keith nods, and makes a desperate sound when he feels Shiro start to slip out of him.  “No, no--!”

Shiro watches with smug satisfaction as his come leaks from Keith’s pretty cunt.  Keith is his, now. His little breeding tool.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he soothes, turning Keith over.  Keith immediately slides down Shiro’s body to take his cock into his mouth, like he’s trying to catch every last drop of come.  “More where that came from.”

Shiro doesn’t stop until Keith’s belly starts to swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo
> 
> in this house we love safe sex and learning new methods of birth control
> 
> reminder that this was a commission for my gurl phinnamon cinnamon 
> 
> my twitter is @hitchups so come visit meeeee


End file.
